


Любимый цирк

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Пусть для Сол, Магна с Киршем, и казались клоунами, которых цирк оставил на улице, но людьми они не были плохими, напротив же.  Сол понимала, что это её любимый цирк, и что она тоже его часть.
Kudos: 2





	Любимый цирк

\- Дамы и господа! Сегодня вашему вниманию я хочу представить один замечательный фокус, разработанный мной! – Кирш это говорил так громко, словно перед ним сидело человек так сто, а не только Магна и Сол. 

\- Но для фокуса мне нужен помощник! 

Кирш посмотрел на зрителей, словно подзывая их, говоря: «Ну, давай те же, фокус охуенный, гарантирую». Магна с Сол переглянулись, никто не хотел идти на расправу. Потому что, Кирш может в целом и нормальный (относительно нормальный) человек, но иногда он впадает в такие крайности, что кажется пора в дурдом. 

А когда кажется, то нужно креститься – этого принципа обычно Магна и придерживался. Крестился, когда казалось. Но сейчас ему ничего особо странного не показалось, как и опасного, да и Кирш же уверяет, что фокус отработанный, и вообще работает как часы. 

Сол редко же доверяла «охуительным» идеям Кирша и Магны, потому что, во-первых, Магна буквально может взорвать себя и ему нормально. Во-вторых, Кирш просто индюк. Ну а в-третьих, и, наверное, самое главное, Сол всегда чувствовала пиздец за такими предложениями. Пусть она и не крестилась.   
Магна, без каких-либо колебаний встал и пошел к Киршу. Одна кольцо от наручников закрепилось на запястье Магны, другое же было на Кирше. 

Кирш, как настоящий фокусник, стал убеждать, мол, смотрите наручники точно закреплены. Покрутил рукой в разные стороны, помахал ей вверх-вниз, отчего рука Магны повторяла эти же движения. 

А потом Кирш проглотил ключ от наручников. 

\- А сейчас будет волшебство! – Кирш показал свои ладони, убеждая, что там определенно точно и абсолютно нет ключа.   
И потянулся к уху Магны. Ощупав его полностью, он смог выдать лишь один вердикт: «Странно». 

\- Что странного? – у Магны уже закрались подозрения, ему казалось, что пришло время для того, что начало казаться что-то неладное. Чтобы перекреститься на это. 

\- Обычно придворный фокусник находил ключ за моим ухом после того как проглатывал его, но я смотрю на твое ухо. И почему-то ключа там нет. 

И повисла тишина… Кирш был озадачен, Магна в шоке, а вот Сол было смешно, но пыталась держаться. 

Но не смогла. 

\- Не, фокус охуенный, десять из десяти, обхохочешься. Да вам нужно было идти не в рыцари чародеи, а в клоуны! – сквозь слезы от смеха говорили Сол, хотя, скорее это были предсмертные хрипы.

\- ТЫ, А НУ БЫСТРО СНИМИ ЭТУ ХУЙНЮ С МЕНЯ! – Магна кричал как резанный, тряс Кирша за плечо, и ещё больше кричал, - ДА У МЕНЯ БЛЯТЬ ЗАДАНИЕ СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ, ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ! А ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ? ДА МЕНЯ УВОЛЯТ. 

\- Подумаешь проблема – уволят. Клоуном устроишься работать… Вот ты мою одежду мнешь своими руками. 

\- ДА Я ТЕБЕ ЕЁ СОЖГУ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ОТЦЕПИШЬ ЭТУ ХРЕНЬ! 

Они бы могли так долго еще орать друг на друга, Сол то знала это как никто иной. Идея пришла в голову сама собой, возможно она и идиотская (прям как её друзья), но это лучше, чем ничего. 

\- А если Аста сможет разрубить их…. 

И тут пришло озарение к ним всем. Магна и Кирш даже на минуту замолчали, но к сожалению, всего на минуту. 

*** 

Путь до базы Быков занял меньше десяти минут полета, дольше собирались. То Киршу нужно была срочно подправить стрелки, а потом и губы. А еще тон подровнять. И в целом полностью по новой нанести макияж, ибо, как он сказал: «Ну не выйду же я в свет как чучело!». 

И может быть это вышло у него быстрее, не будь он прицеплен у Магной наручниками. Кирш психовал, что не получались ровные стрелки, а всё из-за того, что Магна близко стоял и вообще отвлекал от работы. Магна психовал, ибо они зря тратят   
время. 

И даже когда Кирш полностью привел себя в порядок для выхода в свет, то появилась другая проблема, причиной которой вновь стал Кирш. 

\- Не, ну я не могу, чтобы рядом со мной шёл вот такой человек. 

Кирш головой указал на Магну, а тот хотел лишь ныть. 

\- Да я-то чем тебе не угодил?.. 

\- Да я тебе только прическу изменю, да стрелки. Пяти минут не займёт. 

В результате они лишь просидели над попыткой подвести Магне глаза полчаса. Ибо что-что, а делать что-то с волосами Кирш не умел одной рукой. Даже Сол пыталась как-то помочь в этой ситуации, но всё выходило из ряда вон плохо. 

Магна лишь стал более лохматым (они пытались сделать ему новую прическу, хоть тот и орал, что не нужно), под глазами образовались черные пятна (это попытка Кирша подвести глаза Магны, которую Магна и испортил, растерев рукавом куртки). 

Сол могла лишь тяжело вздыхать, повторяя из раза в раз, что какие её друзья идиоты и тупни. Не зря же интуиции кричала, что это будет пиздец – права была интуиции Сол, в прочем, как и всегда. 

И все же, когда они всё-таки доехали до базы, и даже нашли Асту, выяснилось нечто ужасное. 

Наручники не были сделаны из магии. 

Аста бил по ним разными мечами, но им всё ничего. 

Тут надежда покинула всех троих. 

\- И ВОТ ЧТО ПРИКАЖЕТЕ ДЕЛАТЬ? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ С ВАШИМИ ТУПЫМИ НАРУЧНИКАМИ? – Магна вновь тряс Кирша, на что тот совершенно невозмутимо сообщил: 

\- Будешь на меня клоуном работать. 

\- ДА Я ТЕБЕ ПОКАЖУ КЛОУНОМ РАБОТАТЬ! САМ ТЫ КЛОУН БЕЗ ЦИРКА! 

Они ещё дрались, когда Сол обратила внимание на нечто блеснувшее в траве, что выпало из кармана Кирша. Подняв эту вещь, Сол поняла, что это ключ. 

Запасной ключ от наручников. 

Сначала она хотела не говорить, так сказать проучить, но совесть (чтоб она была не ладна) не позволила сделать такой поступок. 

\- Эм, пацаны, хотите нормальный фокус? 

Они даже не посмотрели в её сторону, продолжили собачиться между собой. Как обычно, ничего нового. 

\- Ей, у меня тут ключ вообще-то! 

Они в одночасье умолкли. Ключ, который являлся их спасением, который сейчас так близко и далеко. 

Сол не стала задерживать ни себя, никого-либо еще – домой хотелось жуть как. Пара легких движений, и вот объединяющие путы были сняты. 

\- Эм, ну я в общем пошёл… - Кирш хотел что-то ещё сказать, но его перебили: 

\- Ага, давай вали. 

\- …может встретимся еще в субботу? Весело было. 

Тут Магна и Сол не стали что-то отрицать, да и смысла не было. 

\- Тогда в субботу бухать? – предложила Сол, ей не впервой идти в друзьями пить. Пусть и другие собутыльники были более нормальные, чем эти двое. 

\- Почему бы и нет. 

\- Тогда замётано, в субботу! 

Пусть для Сол, Магна с Киршем и казались клоунами, которых цирк оставил на улице, но людьми они не были плохими, напротив же. 

Сол понимала, что это её любимый цирк, и что она тоже его часть.


End file.
